Atreo and Kyra
by noclue232
Summary: Atreo is in the gods' bad books because of the father he never knew. Kyra joins his situation when she discovers her mother's identity and they both travel to Olympus to convince the gods not to smite them. Rated K. This is my first FanFic. Please Read!
1. Beginnings

ATREO

My name is Atreo Blithe. I am a New Yorker My real life started when I turned 13 a year ago. I am the son of Jasper Blithe and some 'powerful guy' as my mum puts it. My life story is pretty simple. I have dyslexia and ADHD. I have never attended the same school twice. I define the term hopeless.

I have platinum blond hair and gold eyes. I am skinny but fit. I pride myself in the fact that I rarely get ill and have excellent healing power.

This was what I thought of myself until my 13th birthday. I was walking in the corridors of Stella's Academy for the Gifted. I had zoned out as usual. I really tried to listen but all I heard was

"Hi! I am Bob Forge. Here at…."

I was just staring at the posters on the wall trying to make some sense out of it and English as a language. Then all of a sudden I see this huge bull dude behind me. I just ran. I raced the orientation group and when I turned back they stared at me as if I had gone mad. I didn't care as I was too caught up saving my life.

"Run!" I screamed

"What are you doing young man?" The guy…Job?…no Bob said.

"Can't you see the bull dude?" I asked

"Are you okay?" They asked.

I just stopped the conversation to see the bull charge. I was not going to leave that group of people alone. No clue why.

I just stood there and did what came naturally. I rolled out of its path. It turned to me and charged again. I remember just a sensation in my gut and next thing I know, I am floating just above the ground in a gold ball of light. I was back in reality when I saw the bull charge again.

I got angry and then I blacked out for a second. I woke up and everything was still. I was the only thing moving. Even clocks stopped. I was silent. Then I remembered the bull and saw it frozen. I took a piece of scrap metal I saw earlier and just poked him with it.

I expected him to ooze out some slime or goo but he just exploded into powder. I blacked out again. When I woke up I found myself in the hallway on the ground. I could hear my mother running and calling me. I stood up.

I would describe my mother as record producer for some big shots, blond hair, purple eyes and a smile that can melt all worries away. She was a strong and had the qualities of a born leader. Uh…where was I? Oh right!

"Reo! What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine mum. Just blacked out" I said

"Just blacked out?" she half-yelled.

"Can I tell you what happened somewhere private?" I said walking towards her.

"Okay"

I was taken by my mother. She was very wary of her surroundings and was very nervous. It was probably nothing. I had never seen her like this before though. She had always been calm and composed. It was scary to see her like this.

We went to our house I lied down on my bed and I told her my story. I expected her to laugh but she just thought hard and fell silent for a few minutes. After that I had the courage to ask her," Mum, What am I supposed to do?"

She replied something that shook me to my core," We are going to get you to Long Island and you are never coming back here again."

I just lay there staring at my mother who just said that she will send me to a camp for people like me.

"You can't be serious." I asked.

"It's for your own good Reo." She replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's to save you from your father's enemies" she told.

I froze. We had never talked about my father for two reasons - It made my mum sad and I didn't want to talk about the man who left us to fend for ourselves.

"Pack up and meet e in the landing in half an hour... We don't have much time." She said with finality and walked out the door.

I was so shocked. I still packed all my things I two suitcases. Put in a few games, and came down to the landing. I sat there feeling tired still reeling from what my mother said. She finally came and put all my things in the car and drove towards Long Island.

"Mum?" I asked her softly as she reached a signal.

"Yes dear" she replied in a strained voice

"Why are father's enemies trying to kill me?"I ventured.

She froze. After blinking a few times she continued," Reo, your father is a very powerful being. He is very evil and it is up to you to write his wrongs. Even if it means you need to turn against him."

What she said opened a flood gate of questions.

"Who is he mum? What is his name? And why would I turn against him?" I asked

"I don't know Reo. I had met your dad one night in a restaurant. He was unlike any other man I had ever known. He glowed faintly but also you could sense great evil in him. I don't know why I liked him." She said.

"I…I don't understand! Do you have any idea who he was?"I asked.

"All I know is that you need to go to where I am taking you if you were to survive in this world" She said.

"Why are you so secretive mum? Tell me on the face! Where are we going? Why are you taking me there and why are you acting like I will never see you again?!" I yelled

"Calm down Atreo. They will explain all. Just remember to take this envelope to the camp activities head. Do not open it if you have any respect for me." She said as she put the envelope in my hands.

"I respect you mum. More than you will ever realize." I said.

We spent the rest of the journey in silence. After an hour my mum parked the car on the side of the road and took me through the woods to an old archway. There was something written in Greek that I understood. I don't know how I knew it read 'Camp Half Blood'

I vaguely remember my feet taking me forward. When I turned back my mother was not there. I turned to see her a few steps away. When I asked her to join me she just shook her head and walked away. I ran after her and tried to drag her in but some force stopped her from entering.

"No Reo! You have to go alone. I am not like you"

"No. I am not leaving you behind!" I yelled

"You have to" she replied and ran away.

I broke down for a few minutes. Then I hardened my heart, took my thing and walked in.


	2. Me? A demigod?

NICO

I was sparring with Clarisse that fateful morning. It was a hard match that day and she almost won. But I beat her.

"Ha!"I said putting my Stygian iron sword at her neck.

"You win Nico." She grumbled.

It was just then that we saw someone entering the camp gates. He was around 13 years old. He had platinum blond hair and the most startling eyes I have ever seen. They were the color of Imperial gold. I sensed that he was very sad at the same time surprised at the sight around him. But something was different about him. He seemed powerful and that coming from the son of Hades is saying something. He was wearing a V-neck bright blue top and pure black jeans.

Clarisse and I walked up to him and greeted him.

"Hello! I am Nico Di Angelo and this is Clarisse La Rue"

"Uh…I am Atreo Blithe." He said a bit carefully.

"I guess you are new here. Let me show you to the Big House. Our Camp activities director would want to speak with you." I said.

"Yeah. Come on Punk" Clarisse said.

Hearing this, his eyes brightened till they were nearly the color of the sun and he clutched the envelope in his hands as if it was his lifeline.

I showed him the big house and made him wait in front with Clarisse and I walked in. I ran to Chiron and told him about Atreo. He seemed interested when I told him about the color of his eyes. He sat in his wheelchair and asked me to send him in. I walked out and sent ATREO in.

ATREO

This place was insane! It seemed old and powerful at the same time new. I was surprised by its size and the things the kids were doing. They were fighting with swords and climbing lava walls! It was dangerous at the same time exciting! For a second I just stood there soaking in the sights and sounds when I saw two people come up to me. I was cautious as they had weapons in their hands.

There was a boy and a girl. The boy was around 15 and he had this darkness and power around him. What shook me were the eyes. They were obsidian. It was as if it was an endless pit of darkness. His sword was the color of his eyes and shadows clung to it. The girl was downright scary. She was bulky and had an aura of anger. It felt like a battle field. She had a spear that's tip was crackling with electricity.

They introduced themselves as Nico Di Angelo and Clarisse La Rue.

I told them my name after being snapped out of my thoughts.

"I guess you are new here. Let me show you to the Big House. Our Camp activities director would want to speak with you." Nico said.

"Yeah. Come on Punk" Clarisse said.

When I heard about the Activities director I knew I had come to the right place. I had hopes. I clutched the letter my mother gave me. Then on the way I remembered what my mother told me and I felt sad. I was taken to the huge four story building that looked like a Greek house. I was left outside with Clarisse while Nico went in to talk to this activity host or whatever. Clarisse was trying to talk to me.

"So, how did you come here?" She asked casually.

"My mom came as far as that pine tree and dropped me. I tried to bring her in but something stopped me." I said sadly. I was trying my best to keep my hopes up and sound confident but remembering my mother did not help.

"It is not possible for mortals to enter this camp. They would be blocked by the barrier." She stated plainly.

"Barrier? Mortals? Camp?" I asked trying to control my flow of questions.

"Don't worry Lex. All will be answered inside and in time." She said

"Its Atreo or Reo. Not Atty." I told her angrily.

"I. Do. Not. Care." She said.

I was about to start a fight when Nico walked out and asked me to go in.

I walked into the room to see a man on a wheel chair. He was pretty much normal which relaxed me. He was looking at me with interest. I was a bit uncomfortable but I got over it. I was seeing the room. I was pretty freaked out by the live leopard head that was growling at me.

"Atreo Blithe I presume!" The beard guy said.

"Uh...Yeah" I said with a goofy smile.

He laughed and asked me to sit down.

"My name is Chiron"

I sat down staring at him.

"So, tell me about yourself. From the start."

I told him about the dyslexia and ADHD, my mother and the story of the entire day. He was startled when I told him about how I was spared from the bull dude. In the end he was alarmed and told me, "You have come to the right place."

"What is this place?"

"You are in a camp designed to train kids such as you to survive monsters like the Minotaur you faced earlier."

"I…I faced _the_ Minotaur?" I asked shivering.

"Yes" He stated grimly.

"But...But the Minotaur was killed centuries ago!" I protested remembering my mythology right.

"You cannot kill monsters. You can only disperse them and eventually they reform." He said acting as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Yes, they are real." He said continuing

"What is real?" I said

"Greek gods, goddesses, monsters, titans and nature spirits" He said.

"It makes sense" I said. It actually did. I had seen the Minotaur and my eyes do not lie.

He was startled by this but said nothing.

"You are the son of a god." He continued.

"What?" I whispered

"Yes."

"No…It's….not possible. "

"Yes Atreo. Otherwise you could not have entered this place like your mother. You could kill a Minotaur which takes immense strength and presence of mind. Your ADHD is just your heightened battle reflexes and your dyslexia is because your brain is hardwired to Ancient Greek."

"Okay" I said calming myself down.

"Come let us take you for a tour." He said getting up from his wheelchair.


End file.
